


Offer Stands NSFW

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Metroid
Genre: Futa, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Futa Samus proposes an ideaJas accepts





	Offer Stands NSFW

The redhead half French girl stared at the blonde futa, cheeks reddening at what Samus had just said...Shaking her head, she said “U-Um...” then gulped and hurried away. Samus, meanwhile, released a breath, shaking their head and deciding to get back to work. However, in the back of their mind lingered the hope Jasei would be back, with a yes... Well, the redhead never did show back up to the space, so Samus huffed and focused entirely on getting things done, out of the suit as seemed their preference of late. When they finally finished, they went to grab some dinner, expecting to find Jess there but she wasn’t, surprisingly. Samus grabbed two bowls, heading for the redhead’s room. “Jasei, I’m not here to...I brought you food, that’s all.” Getting no response, they left one bowl with a sigh, digging in on their own. Passing by later, they discovered the empty bowl, which appeared to possibly have been even licked clean. A smile tugged their lips, but they hurried on, returning later to return the bowl to the mess hall.  
  
(ts)  
  
Samus smiled when they finally saw Jasei again a few days later, the redhead acting unusually nervous and flighty. Deciding it couldn’t hurt to try again, Samus said “My offer still stands.” Jasei went red again, swallowing, and shook her head. However, this time she seemed to consider it, hesitating from foot to foot, then let out a breath. “F-Fine, but...you better be gentle...” Jasei huffed, squeaking when Samus jumped down and took her arm, after the blonde cheered. They headed to the room, going inside...Samus gestured Jasei to the bed, the half French female swallowing but doing as indicated with utterly no fight. She climbed onto the bed then slowly stripped off her shirt, leaving the pants and underwear for Samus to deal with for this proposal of theirs. The blonde huffed, but felt a thrill that they’d be the one to strip her fully. Feeling their cock throb a bit, they shook their head, smiling at the redhead then approaching her and the bed. Jasei started shivering, not full on shaking and not noticeable enough to be called out on.   
  
Samus leaned over Jasei, kissing her full on the lips then straightening up. The blonde stripped the blue material off, bit by bit, until they were nude. The blonde turned a glance over their shoulder, part twitching as they thought of what they’d soon do to the pretty redhead. Jasei, meanwhile, continued to shiver, making a small sound when Samus glanced over. Samus offered a reassuring and loving look, a smile, then turned and walked over. Jasei bit her lip, still shivering, and Samus kissed her on the lips a second time. They stripped her of the rest then began foreplay, nipping her shoulder and neck, licking, making their way down. Samus lapped at her nips until both were hardened, then trailed down to her vag. They licked and sucked until she gasped, stopping and preparing them-self. They pushed in, slowly, hearing her yelp, then paused until she began to move around a bit. Slow at first, their thrusts picked up each time her moans and cries got louder, then they found her spot and hit it repetitively until she yelped and came. The tightening around their cock spurred their own release, then after a moment of rest they pulled out and cleaned up. They returned to the bed, to lie down.   
  
Jasei panted as she curled into Samus, the blonde smiling and playing with red locks. The redhead’s breathing soon calmed, slowing to a gentle rhythm, and Samus found they could not stay awake. Holding their lover, they were lulled to sleep by warmth and rhythm.


End file.
